CHHS Marketing Research Plan Assignment
Student Centered Problem-Based Activity Clover Hill Marketing Research & Plan You have just been asked to create a marketing plan to improve Clover Hill's situation for 2 possible scenarios. They are the following #Increase attendance at Clover Hill High School events(sports, plays, musical productions, 5K races, etc. not including Football or Boys Basketball) #Help grow the sale of Clover Hill school apparel through social media. You have not been hired for the job YET, but instead are in competing teams against your classmates for the job. In this assignment, you will create and present a plan of action to increase attendance to games. You are competing with the other groups for this job so you want to WOW me. You will have the next two class blocks to create your plan. All parts of the marketing plan listed below should be included. There will be an additional 2 sections added to this plan, so you should also be working on visual aids when you present your final plan to your class and me. FORMAT: Below is the outline of all aspects of a detailed marketing plan. You should organize your plan with each of the main parts (I, II, and III) as a heading and subheadings for the sections within each main part (a, b, c, etc.). Your plan should be double spaced and one to two pages in length including images and graphs if necessary. Analysis Section *Business case - identify which “problem” you are addressing, identify the stakeholders, and give a brief high level reason for this particular project. *Market Info *#'Describe the target market; include their demographics, geographic, psychographics, and behavior-based segments. What are their needs and wants, and what will motivate them to support “The Hill”?' *#Describe your competition, direct and indirect. (Indirect competition is the conflict between vendors whose products or services are not the same but that could satisfy the same consumer need. The term contrasts with direct competition, in which businesses are selling products or services that are essentially the same) *#Gather and analyze data about the Clover Hill market - Create 2 instruments to evaluate the public’s perception and view towards the The Hill. a) You should create at least one survey instrument to be filled out by 50 respondents. This form will be similar to the survey that was created during our focus group. You will not be required to conduct a focus group but similar data will be required. '' b) You must also conduct an interview with strategic questions with each of the following individuals: (1) 1 teacher (2) 1 parent (3) 1 student (4) 1 other individual with no ties to Clover Hill High School. These interviews should be done face to face. '''Strategy Section - 2 pages length' *Describe Clover Hill from a sports (popularity) standpoint. Consider school sports records, past success in athletics, (school coolness) and other student activities. *'What changes would you make to how the “The Hill” is received by the public? What options do people have for where people can purchase tickets and school apparel?' *'How much will you charge? Will pricing change and why?' *Describe the Promotional Strategies you will use to reach out to the target market. a) Include a magazine, internet, and tv advertisement (incorporate a special promotion if you feel this is necessary) b) Create at least two of the three advertisements *Describe some possible risks involved in implementing this strategy and explain how you would handle them. Implementation *Timeline of promotions and advertisements - Created using a calendar template *Assignment of Responsibilities a) 'What are each partner’s responsibilities in accordance with implementing this strategy? In short who is responsible for what?' *Internal Communication a) 'How will you stay in touch with your partner? Face to face contact, by email, Twitter, Snapchat, text message….' Link To Sample Assignment Results https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1geqJil5C_29BYglgsh-rKtiwafx9made?usp=sharing Rationale for Assignment: This was created with a very real problem that existed in our school. The premise was to have students solve the problem as they will likely be an extreme part of the solution. They serve as both the spectators and the entertainers when it comes to athletics in our school. This type of approach, I believe, would lead to an optimal, realistic, and potentially sustainable solution because the primary data is so strong and definitive. Link To Assessments https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iW4oTGMI7JsIjZRFk4Hi8Pbrby5BAq0j/view?usp=sharing Justifications For Assessments Type The rubric was chosen to give the students clear parameters for what would provide a significant and respectable assignment result. The areas assessed in the rubric were the most primary determinants of a successful plan and lead to the most successful implementation if rubric scores were at their highest. For this reason, I considered the rubric the summative assessment for this activity. The form was a formative assignment grade and it was an impartial tool that was given to 4 different tech educators in my department to assess each plan they were given for its validity and ability to be realistically implemented. It was short as teacher time is very tight and it covered simplistic yet important questions to glean the most input possible for grading.